


Come Home to Me

by Lordoflesamis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kylo Ren, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Everyone Is Gay, Hux is a very hard working and dedicated doctor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Phasma Ships It, Self-Harm, Snoke is an asshole who deserves what he gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordoflesamis/pseuds/Lordoflesamis
Summary: Ben Organa-Solo has spent the last ten years in the hands of his kidnapper. When he meets Armitage Hux, he becomes bolder than he could ever have imagined, and begins to feel like himself again. But with Snoke becoming suspicious and more and more controlling, it may be too late for him.Please read the tags, if I forgot anything please let me know!





	1. Ten Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, For the narrative of this story, Ben's anger is manifested inwardly, but other than that i've tried to keep them in character (well, in fanon character). I've read a lot of abuse survivor's accounts, but i do not in any way pretend to have gone through any of the things involved in this story, excepting in some of the minor mental health issues and some of the lighter parts- therefore i cannot pretend to understand how a person experiences these events. Moreover everyone experiences things in different ways, so this story is representative only of this character and not of actual abuse victims. thank you!

Sometimes, like today, he would be allowed to watch the news, if not to torture him further. 

“Today Princess Leia and her husband honoured their missing son, who would be twenty-five today and 1st in line to the throne, with a celebration and another plea for anyone who has any information which may help the police find Ben. The royal is believed to have run away from home at fifteen, and his parents have admitted that they fear the worst.”

Ben felt his chest pang, the longing which was always in his heart intensifying as the image behind the anchor showed his parents, both older, greyer, more wrinkled than he remembered, but the same nonetheless, placing a large wreath in the centre of thousands of smaller gifts. An old photo of their son, of himself, was in the centre of the wreath, which was made of lillies. On camera, his mother tucked her face into his father’s chest, and Han waved solemnly at the crowd who had gathered.

“You’d think,” Snoke’s voice sent a shiver of fear up his spine, “That the prince would be worth more than some flowers outside the palace. Or that the police force would be able to find where their precious future king has been for the last decade.” His words were said with a sneer Ben could see without turning around, the words future king spat like they were poison. Ben wished they were. He didn’t reply, just stared at the screen in silence. Defiant. 

Snoke laughed, cruelly, looking outside the window, not even granting Ben a minute of his attention, “Maybe they’ve just stopped looking for you.”

Ben scowled, angry tears threatening to spill. But he wouldn’t cry. He hadn’t cried in ten years; his kidnapper would win, he reasoned, if he did. He refused to show any signs that he was broken, despite how true such an accusation might be. 

Snoke frowned, clearly annoyed that his words weren’t having the desired effect, “You know, I bet that whole ‘mourning’ thing is just for the public” he said, approaching Ben, who leant away from him and averted his gaze, “You were a shitty son and you know it. I’ll bet your mum celebrated when you left. I bet she’ll celebrate now, now that she thinks you’re dead. Why wouldn’t she, she was a terrible mother anyway”

Ben couldn’t help it. With a shout he had launched himself at his captor, the fury Snoke said he had within him, his guiding force, erupting from his mouth and hands. He tore at Snoke, all the hatred brewing inside him bubbling over the surface. He hated himself for this mess, but he mostly hated Snoke, the man who had groomed him in the first place, the man who had held him captive all these years. The man who had convinced him they were in love and that he needed Ben over and over and over again. 

He realised his mistake as he was pinned to the floor. Had he been as he had once been; well-fed, exercised, healthy, the fight would’ve been easy; snoke was far older than he was and he was tall, and built broad. But years of malnourishment meant that Ben was tall and lanky, his body slim, his face gaunt. Snoke could hold him down one-handed. The battle was over, the war was one.

“You piece of shit.” Snoke said, and spat blood at Ben, “I’ll make you pay for that.”

Out the corner of his eye Ben could just make out the continuing news anchor. His cousin, Princess Rey and his younger brother, Poe, were now paying their respects. Snoke’s hand wandered underneath his jeans. Poe was lying a wreath and a copy of Frankenstein, which had been Ben’s favourite book. Snoke removed his belt. Rey was tearful, wrapping her arm around Poe’s waist. Ben tried to focus only on the screen as the world got just a little bit more frightening than usual, as it tended to do, as it had done three or four times a week for ten years. 

“We miss my brother. He had his issues, but he always could make me laugh. I never once felt like I wasn’t part of the family with him. He was never not smiling.”

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled as a hand covered his mouth to muffle the sound of his screams. 

~

 

“Hey Armitage” Phasma’s voice broke the quiet of the paediatrics ward. The A&E nurse smiled at her friend before throwing him a small packaged doughnut, “You should eat something. Two night shifts and now this? Are you trying to kill yourself?” 

Hux smiled, but it was a tired one. He unwrapped the doughnut in silence, before beginning, “My parents are back in town. I’m trying to spend as little time as home as possible.” He took a small bite, before gesturing for her to sit, “How about you? You’ve had three 18 hour shifts this week and it’s only Wednesday.”

Phasma threw herself into the seat opposite, rolling her eyes, “It’s called Nursing, Armie.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “Kettle, meet the pot.”

“Okay but I had a holiday this year!” Phasma pointed out, laughing good-naturedly, “When’s the last time you took a day off? Or did something fun?” she paused, biting her cheek, “Or took some guy out?”

Hux flushed, glancing at the children occupying the beds, “I don’t want to talk about my romantic life with you, Phas. Not here anyway.”

“So is there one?” She prodded, then, with no response, “Come on Hux! I don’t want my best man to be dateless!”

“Ah so there was an ulterior motive!” Hux declared triumphantly, then sighed and took another bite of his doughnut, “I have no time for men now. I want to get on with other things.”

“You mean, work, work and work? Live a little!” 

Hux just shook his head, but couldn’t help but smile at her. Phasma had been his friend since they were children. They’d gone to military school together, they’d gone to the same college, the same med school; they’d even managed to find positions at the same hospital. She always brought out the best in him. Without her he was cold, quiet and antisocial. With her he was reserved, but a good person to know. All his friends were hers.

And now she was engaged to a Princess, of all people. She had met the English royalty by accident, at a gallery, where she had remarked (rather smoothly, Hux would never have dared) that she was the best piece of art there. It was hardly surprising Rey had fallen for her, back in military school Hux and 90% of the student population had. Phasma was tall, striking, her blonde hair naturally platinum and cut short and half-shaved. She was muscular, but somehow could look feminine enough to pull off dresses and ballgowns Hux was sure couldn’t suit anyone. She also had a very calming presence (Hux had once said she was maternal, or even broody, but she had glared that idea out of him) which made her an ideal candidate for a nurse. 

“Come on Ginge, let’s go to lunch” she declared, checking her watch. 

Hux swallowed the last of the doughnut“I just ate!”

“That was breakfast!” Phasma laughed over her shoulder. Hux shook his head, grabbed his bag and followed her, waving goodbye to the nearby children. They turned the corner in the hall, ready to head out the door, when they came face to face with a nervous looking young man with long, ebony hair and a jutting nose. 

“Sorry,” he said, and his voice was quiet but by no means shy, “But I was wondering if you could help me, Nurse Phasma.”

Hux was surprised; how did this man know Phasma by name? As Phasma explained that she had met this patient before, this person called Kylo Ren whatever the hell kind of name that was, Hux took a moment to take in the man’s appearance. He was certainly younger than they were; no more than twenty-five or so, but it was hard to say because of the state he was in. His hair was tangled and uncombed, he had gone without shaving maybe a day or two longer than he should have, so slight stubble had begun to come through in patches. He wore a long-sleeved jumper and jeans, neither of which particularly fit him, and his face was skinnier than it should be, that much Hux could tell. He also had a black eye and a split lip, which he explained were due to “A bar fight, I have anger issues” as Phasma sat him down in her office.

Hux made a mental diagnosis of an eating disorder, or perhaps depression and anger issues leading to an eating disorder. 

Despite it all, there was a strange attractiveness to the man’s face. He talked, after a little while, animatedly, gesturing with his large hands and a slight smile to his words as he described the “glorious” weather they were having (it was winter. Hux was cold. It was raining. He was either being sarcastic or a lunatic.) He began to grow on Hux, who had initially been indifferent, if not slightly concerned. 

“It won’t stop bleeding,” he muttered, and drew back his top, revealing, much to Hux’s body’s excitement, a flat stomach and, to Hux’s brain’s mortification, a gaping wound in his side. Phasma tutted, as if she’d seen worse today (Hux supposed, working in A&E, she had) and inspected it, “How did this one happen, Kylo?”

The man blinked a few times, “Bar fight.”

“Did the other guy stab you or something? Jesus.” She muttered, dabbing antiseptic on the wound. Kylo Ren hissed, and shook his head. 

“It was kinda… hit me with his belt.”

“His belt.” Phasma repeated, frowning.

“Yes.”

They shared a look then. Hux frowned now, not understanding why she was bothering so much with the explanation. Her job was to fix people, not find out about their lives. This, working during lunch business was usually his thing anyway. Why didn’t she direct this guy to another nurse? Why did he know her name?

“I see.” She said finally, and explained that he’d need stitches. Kylo pulled a face.

“Do I need stitches?”

“Well I could try and use glue?” she offered, knowing full well that it wouldn’t work as well.

“Please.” He said, then smiled when she agreed. Hux wondered what the big deal of stitches was; sure they hurt, but they were effective. “I don’t want to see them.” He muttered, as some way of explanation, but it didn’t sit right with Hux. 

As they waved Kylo Ren away, Phasma grabbed his arm, “Come on” and dragged him out into the road. 

“Phas, please explain.” Hux said, his head beginning to hurt. He’d just done four hours straight of paperwork, he didn’t need any mystery to think about today.

Phasma sighed, then gave him an odd look, “I’m not sure. That guy comes here a lot. He says he has anger issues and gets into fights a lot but I don’t buy it.” She hesitated, “Well, what did you think?”

Hux contemplated for a few moments as they crossed the street, “Anorexia?”

“Nope.” She said, “I had the psych guys figure that one out. He has a healthy, if not slightly greedy attitude to food, they said.” 

“So what is it?” Hux asked, siting in the booth, slightly irate.

Phasma glanced around, then leaned in towards him. Feeling slightly foolish, he did the same. “I think he’s being abused.” She said, “But he won’t say anything. And he’s an adult it’s not like I can get social workers involved.” She sighed, leaning back, “It worries me. But what can I do?”  
Hux nodded in agreement. It was tough. One, because she could be wrong. Two because, unlike Hux’s patients, this Kylo Ren was not a child and therefore, as she had said, the social workers had no jurisdiction over him. The police might, but there would have to be evidence for that, witnesses; an actual accusation with a face to the abuser. 

“We’ll get to the bottom of it.” He promised, and opened the menu. 

~

Ben walked home from the hospital in a slight daze. He tried not to get help with his injuries, but the last time had been brutal. Snoke had been gone for almost a week now, and it was now Ten years and one week since he had been kidnapped. He could run, since he was allowed to leave the house if he wanted (he’d left Ben with three frozen pizzas, and ten pounds why would he need to leave?) on several occasions now, but last time that had gotten ugly. They’d moved here to Dublin after the last time, leaving Ben penniless, captured and much further away from home than he’d liked. At least before he’d been in London, where his family sometimes resided, and he’d had the hope of someone finding him. Now that dream seemed so far away, and impossible.

He opened the gate and Snoke’s dog, a vicious thing called Bronson, leapt up at him immediately. He soothed it, only slightly afraid. He was used to the brute now. Snoke hadn’t used the dog against him in years. 

He let his thoughts wander now, as he went inside the house and put the kettle on, to the ginger-haired doctor he had met today, and why his gut had flipped on site. He hadn’t felt this… fluttery after meeting anyone in years, why now? And sure, this guy was good looking but he seemed very straight-laced and possibly arrogant. Ben laughed at the criticism. “He’s probably not a psychopath” he muttered aloud to himself, “That should be enough for you, Organa-Solo.” He always called himself either his parents’ last names or his pseudo-name, Kylo Ren. Ben felt tainted now. Ben was a coward. Ben was a fool who had gone off from a perfect life to spend a decade in fear and anger like this. He hated Ben.


	2. A night to remember (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slowness of the update! I've had a ton of uni work, but after this i'll hopefully be updating at least once a week, I'm so grateful for all the lovely reviews and kudos! Please enjoy :)

When Ben opened his eyes, he was home. His childhood bedroom, vast yet cluttered, surrounded him, bathed in the moonlight. The silk sheets slid down his pyjama-clad stomach as he sat up, shock and relief and curiosity washing over him and making his breath hitch in his throat. How did he get here? The scent of freshly cut grass caught his attention, and he searched for the source.

The window overlooking the palace gardens was open, and the curtains, long and ostentatious, billowed eerily in the breeze. Ben stood, his feet bare and quiet on the wood of the floor as he crossed to the window, hands grasping the sill. 

Outside the acres and acres of royal gardens was oddly blue in the dim light. The moon was full and bright, and the stars twinkled invitingly in the sky. Dropping his head a little to look at the floor beneath him, Ben was surprised to see that there were people outside, on the patio which he had split his lip on once, on the patio they had their private family barbeques, without any guards. There were three teenagers, sitting side-by-side with their necks out-stretched, faces towards the sky, an odd milky-white in the blue of the night. The girl, who he recognised as his cousin, had her arms around the others, who, on closer inspection were himself and his brother. 

Ben’s breath caught in his throat. He remembered this.

It was the night before his fifteenth birthday. He and Poe had argued- though he couldn’t remember what it was about. He doubted that the boy, sitting not fifteen feet away from him with the same absurd features and lanky frame could remember now. Behind Rey’s back Poe reached for his hand, but he pulled it away and stood away from them, from the stargazing. They turned, concern on their faces but this Ben could not see why, could not see why the world was so unfair. He took off towards the palace, ignoring Poe’s shouted apologies. Somewhere else in the palace staff members awoke from their sleep, but were used to the sound of Ben’s name in such a tone. 

Ben backed away from the window, regret rising in his chest like vomit. “Stop this, I can stop this” he muttered, waiting for his younger self to come into his room, to text Snoke to say that he’d made his decision, that he didn’t care what they’d say, that he was so alone even with the whole family around him.

Footsteps on marble outside made Ben tense, ready to beg his younger self to reconsider. Instead of the tearful, uncontrollable youth he had once been, however, the door opened to reveal Snoke. Oh god no, how is he here?

He awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his temple, tears in his eyes. The morning sun was too bright through the cheap curtains, enveloping his grotty bedroom in a strange white light. The window didn’t open, so the air was stale, and musty. Himself, and the unwashed bedsheets smelt worse, but Snoke had forbidden washing of any kind for a week. There was a small patch of dried blood on his thighs, but he didn’t dare try to remove it, despite the itch. He went to the window, and sighed at the sight of rows and rows of cheap houses. 

In next door’s garden two of their neighbours’ children played, basking in precious moments before school. Ben smiled fondly as the youngest, an eight year old- Declan, he thought idly- began to sulk. His brother, just starting senior school today, rolled his eyes and began to tickle him instead and Ben’s heart began to ache for his own brother, younger than himself by about the same as Declan was his brother. Poe was such a gentle soul, and such a happy one. They were polar opposites. While Ben’s soul was weighed down by an intangible anger, a sadness he had never been able to explain. Poe seemed to drift through light in the wind, never fully on the ground. Poe was destined to fly, Ben thought bitterly, trying the lock on the window, I was never going to take off. 

Snoke had been furious with him after he’d seen the doctor’s note Phasma had left in his coat pocket. Ben had meant to throw it out, but had forgotten; a rookie mistake. It had resulted in threats of moving to Australia, and, eventually, after Ben had begged and pleaded for hours, full-time “House Arrest” and a fortnight ban on cleaning himself. It was not the worst punishment Ben had had, but it was having the desired effect; Ben was dwelling on his situation in the worst possible way again. If Snoke hadn’t taken away all the sharp objects and painkillers, he knew he would have done something rash and… permanent. 

Suddenly there was a crash downstairs. Ben looked out the window to see the boys standing with their hands over little ‘O’ shaped mouths, staring in horror at the downstairs window of Snoke’s house. Ben felt his heart race. Snoke did not take accidents kindly. He pulled on a dressing gown and ran downstairs, leaning out the now broken open window, “Don’t worry about it, go to school” and chucked the football back. The boys, who, as they lived in the house attached to his and heard the shouting which happened nearly every night, clearly understood his reasons, thanked him for their ball and ran back inside. Ben groaned, and pulled apart the rest of the glass, to remove traces of the ball. 

When he was pleased with his work and had cleaned up as much of the broken glass he could, he went back into his room, pulse racing. All he could do now was wait, for Snoke to come back. He was angry, he would say, so he had broken a window. He just prayed Snoke would go ahead and kill him for it. 

~

“Hux!” At the sound of his name Hux startled, and looked up from his paperwork. His boss stood in the doorway of his office, arms crossed, an easy smile on his wrinkled face.

“Dr Snoke, Sir” he greeted, flustered, going to his feet. 

Snoke’s smile remained for a few moments as he considered Hux, as he tended to. God Hux was scared of him.

“Your patient, a Miss Toni Edwards?”

Hux frowned, “Yes, the nine year old with pneumonia?” 

Snoke nodded, then clasped his hands together, “Her parents don’t have any insurance that covers her condition.”

Hux nodded. He knew this.

Snoke looked as if he had just recommended they kill the girl, “Well? I’m not running a charity. Send her home.”

“I’m sorry?” Hux gaped, but Snoke was waving his hand in dismissal, leaving the office. “Sir!” he called, rushing to the door but halting in the corridor, not wanting to make a scene in front of the children. 

Snoke turned around, still walking, “Hux, I know how to run a business. Listen to me, if you know what’s best for you.”

Hux felt a shiver of distain run down his spine, and a swell of fury in his heart. 

~

When Ben awoke, the room span, and he was almost sick. This was not in itself surprising; tied by a metal chain around your ankles half-suspended from a bed post could do that to you. What was surprising was the fact he was awake at all. He had thought, as the world had pixelated into black last night, that he would surely die, and his suffering would be over. Not yet.

Downstairs the TV blasted, but Ben was not naive enough to assume that meant Snoke was watching it. How many times had Snoke had someone to drive the car out the driveway, to see what Ben would do and laugh at him or punish him for it? How many times had he turned on the shower upstairs, only to be waiting outside the bedroom door when Ben tried to get a drink? He would not risk even attempting to remove the bonds, despite the awful feeling the suspension was giving him. 

Snoke’s footsteps confirmed that he had been correct not to do so. Ben gritted his teeth, and reminded himself to remain calm, that it was better he was suffering now than those boys. 

“Well, Princess, are you feeling a little bit more inclined to apologise?” Snoke drawled, and a hand ran through his hair, catching in the knots. Ben winced, but knew better than to speak without express command. 

Snoke chuckled, “Good boy. For once.” 

Ben felt an indignant red colour his face. He once again, resisted the urge to reply, no matter how much he wanted to beg to get let down.

Snoke pulled on his hair and Ben gasped. Shit. “Still a dramatic piece of shit, aren’t you?”

Ben barely breathed. After a few beats of silence, Snoke laughed again. His laugh was deep, cruel. “Get dressed. We have some very exciting people coming around tonight.”

With that, Ben found himself on the floor, hands still tied to his ankles, but chest and face very much in contact with the wood. He grimaced, but managed to remain silent. “Clean up,” Snoke said, pulling the rope around his wrists until it broke, burning Ben’s pale skin in the process, “And then get preparing. There are six of my associates coming around tonight. If you’re good, they won’t hurt you.”

Ben felt his stomach drop, and he did not rub his wrists despite the ache. If he did, Snoke would make sure tonight was a nightmare. He had done it before. Not all of them were, but there were accomplices. If Ben ever got out of here (nowadays he wasn’t so sure he would) he was going to have them all locked away for life. But now they walked free, possibly hurting other people. Sometimes that thought alone haunted him during the night, that at least he knew- or, to the best of his knowledge believed- that Snoke only did these things to him. The others may even have their own versions of Ben locked away somewhere. He tried not to think about it too much.

“Get showered then,” Snoke said, “I’m going to work.” And with that he was gone, footsteps echoing down the hall. Ben let out the breath he had been holding, and leant back against the bed, catching his breath. Perhaps he could use tonight to his advantage, if he was smart enough, and if one of these associates was kind- or stupid enough- to go against Snoke. 

~

Hux hated these things. He hated pretending that a boss could be your friend. Especially when your boss was someone as awful as Snoke. Hux was no angel, and he would admit that, but Snoke was… corrupt was perhaps the right word. Since his takeover as boss the hospital had been more money-focused then anything else, and it was beginning to tire the staff, especially those working in intensive care as Hux did. It was heartbreaking to see a patient suffer because they couldn’t pay, to put a price on a person. 

He was only going because Phasma couldn’t, and Phasma wanted dirt on Snoke. “If there’s something, anything we can get on him to prove to the medical board he’s not fit to run the hospital, then someone else could take his job- maybe you Armitage!”

He’d scoffed at the idea, but secretly the fantasy of Chief of Medicine Hux had been playing over and over ever since. His parents, who had apparently set up a small homestead in his flat the last week and were going to stay indefinitely to “spent more time with him”, were more than interested. It’s not like the pay was bad, after all. 

When he got out the cab, Hux had to admit he was surprised. Snoke made a lot of money. But the house was a relatively small semi-detached in a neighbourhood known for being… unsavoury. It seemed very well kept, however, the front garden was neat and trim, with a border of plain looking flowers on each side. The path and driveway, gravel, were new and nice to look at. The building itself was fine, too. It just didn’t make sense for someone making such good money to live in such a strange place. 

He was just beginning to think he was in the wrong place when the door opened and Snoke stood in the doorway, that smug smile on his wrinkled face, “There he is! Early as usual!” 

Hux forced a grin, “Good evening, Sir.” 

Snoke gestured for him to come in, “Only one more guest’s arrived before you, you know Dr Tarkin?” Tarkin was the head of surgery. Hux admired him, but didn’t like him. As he said his greetings, he had a feeling that the night was going to be himself and lots of old white men, probably talking about the things old straight white men talk about, whatever they are. He swallowed, trying to remember conversation topics his father had advised he stick to.

Tarkin was saying something about how it must be hard in the children’s ward with the latest round of chicken pox hitting hard when Snoke introduced his boyfriend, and Hux felt his heart drop to his feet. In the doorway of the kitchen stood a lanky, nervous looking very familiar face. Kylo Ren. His brain scrambled for explanations, for anything other than the conclusions he had just drawn. Coming back empty, he forced a polite smile, and took the other man’s hand. 

Ben had not planned this. In fact, messing with Snoke’s work had never been his intention. But it was the only A&E in miles, and without a car or any money it was difficult to go anywhere else. Staring in shock at the man in front of him, Ben wasn’t sure whether or not this was a good coincidence. If Hux mentioned they knew each other, Snoke would surely kill him. If he didn’t, maybe he could be persuaded to help. Or at least spare him any further trouble. He felt bile rise in his throat, his hand trembling in the other man’s. 

Hux’s face was unreadable. His eyes were ice cold, but shone with some sort of passion Ben couldn’t place. “Nice to meet you,” Hux said, and Ben felt a tingle of relief creep up his spine.

“And you,” He said, and began to formulate a plan. Meanwhile, Hux was doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the late update- personal shizz lmao- I hope you enjoy it!

They had had regular dinner parties at the palace. The first he could remember was after the adoption of Poe, when they were four and seven. He’d stared at the boy opposite him with a wariness of strangers that had continued throughout his life, which was returned only by nervous yet brilliant smiles, and a friendly nudge of the foot under the table. The guests, his parents, uncle and the man from who they were adopting Poe, had sat in pleasant conversation while the two had run havoc until they were excused, and could go play outside.

When he was a teenager, dinner parties had been part of the stuffy royal life he had resented so much. Bearable, much more so than the balls, yet unenjoyable. He’d walked out of most of them, or been sent away by his mother for acting out. He’d give anything to go back to them now. Why had he let himself become so angry?

Speaking of now, Ben stood in the kitchen, tears forming in his eyes, heart beating through his chest. This had never happened before. The stakes were so high, it was overwhelming. In the next room was a possible ticket to freedom, or to his death. He was sure if Hux let Snoke know he’d met Hux, a senior doctor where he worked, the other man would beat him to death. 

His hands were shaking as he checked on the food in the oven. He needed to stop that, he couldn’t let Snoke get suspicious. He had to use this to his advantage- if he could persuade this man to help him, maybe contact the police, he might be able to get out.

Meanwhile, sipping at the overly expensive wine in his glass, Hux was trying to figure out the situation, though he had to admit it wasn’t difficult to do. Ben had no visible bruises or injuries, not like when Hux had last seen him, but he was thin and withdrawn, and exceedingly, disturbingly obedient. Hux wondered if, without their prior notice, he would have even noticed something was wrong.

Looking around the room, at the esteemed doctors- all male, all jeering and hanging off Snoke’s every word, he was sure they must have noticed the way Ben acted. Maybe they didn’t care. Hux hoped they hadn’t noticed. 

Starters were served, which Hux thanked Ben graciously for, and Ben took a seat at the table, on the right of Snoke, diagonally across from himself. He didn’t eat, however, just took a few sips of a glass of water. Why wasn’t he eating? Hux thought; there was no way Snoke was preventing his boyfriend from eating, right? Could someone even do that?

“I’m interested in what Armitage has to say,” Snoke said, suddenly, breaking Hux from his thouhts, “It effects his department the most.”

The other men stopped to look towards him, and Hux blinked rapidly, “I’m sorry, I lost my train of thought what were we talking about?”

A few of them laughed but Snoke looked him up and down, seemingly assessing him before smiling, “We’re making the Red Ward into another A&E.”

The Red Ward was for terminally ill children. Hux saw red, “Well, sir, I would be for it, of course, if there was a plan for my patients there.”

“Oh there is,” Snoke said airily, waving his hand, “They’ll be sent wherever their parents suggest- though I do recommend the Happy Memories home.” 

The Happy Memories home was owned by Snoke, and cost much much more than any kind of government bill. Hux wasn’t about to go about promoting that- he’d have to discuss this proposed action- of which he’d never heard of before now- with Phasma to see if they could make arrangements instead, “I see. Very good for business, Sir.”

Snoke’s eyes widened dramatically and he leant back, “I’m running a hospital, not a business, Dr Hux. Surely you must care about the children, a little?” 

Only a few men bought it, but they all smirked at Hux nonetheless. He tried to remain calm, not to rise to the bait, but it was difficult- the words stung after his conversations with Snoke just the two of them. Ben looked at the table, expression unreadable. Eventually, Hux replied, “Well, Sir, since you own the Happy Memories home I suppose you must care about them too.”

It wasn’t explicit, but his tone was pointed enough to call Snoke out on his bullshit. The other man’s eyes widened for real shock, but he remained composed and instead changed topic. Ben stood to take the plates, something akin to a smile on the side of his face that faced Hux. 

///

While the kitchen was relatively quiet, the muffled sounds of his boyfriend’s laughter still made him jump. Ben stood as small as possible as he cleaned the dishes, his heart beating fast, his mind working a mile a minute. Possibilities he’d never considered before ran through his head- but he couldn’t just ask this man to help him; unless he was able to return home Snoke and his connections would find him. To help him get home this nice young doctor would have to risk a lot, and possibly his life- Snoke was a violent, dangerous man, and his friends were as bad but in higher positions- Ben knew for a fact he had connections in the FBI. Or, the closest thing he had to a fact when it came to Snoke. 

He knew only what he’d been told about Snoke, and given the nature of their relationship, he might have known nothing. Snoke had said he was of noble birth, and that he hated Ben’s mother too because she was controlling, and took herself too seriously. He had told Ben that he was too good for her, that Ben was too smart, too handsome, too amazing. In hindsight, they were Ben’s own words and insecurities against him.

But he couldn’t dwell on how he’d gotten into this situation; he had to figure out how to get out of it. 

There were footsteps, suddenly, and Ben tensed. 

“Kylo Ren?” The doctor’s voice was soft, only slightly teasing. Ben turned around, flustered, and smiled despite himself, not matching the concern on the other man’s face. 

“Hey. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Nor I you.” Hux replied, and smiled while his eyes were sad, “How long have you been with-“

“Since I was young,” Ben replied, which Hux couldn’t help but blink at; the man was still young.   
“Listen,” Ben said, suddenly, and Hux was gripped with the feeling that he was about to be told something important, that this would change his life, “You have to help me. Come here, when he’s at work, and I’ll tell you how in more detail then”

“What exactly are you-“

“Please,” Ben said, glancing nervously around, “I’ll give you anything.”

“I’ll help you,” Hux said confidently- it had already been decided. 

Ben was about to thank him, maybe cry, when another of Snoke’s friends, a tall, handsome man Ben knew only as Erso, entered the kitchen with some dirty plates, “Sorry,” he said, “Am I interrupting?”

“No,” Hux smiled, and followed him into the dining room, to wait for dessert. Ben stood with his hands on the counter, trembling, trying to work out how to save himself and protect Hux. 

///

It was a cold night. Hux shivered as he put his coat on, batting away Snoke’s insistence he stay for another drink, and went to leave, pausing to put his shoes on in the hallway. 

“Hey,” a whispered voice made him jump, and he turned around to see something quite beautiful; Ben’s smiling face, “Thank you, I’ll see you soon, maybe?”

Hux nodded dumbly before stepping out into the chill, closing the door softly behind him. He had the sudden, sinking feeling that this was going to get him in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments I love each and every one of them! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos, it really encourages me to write!


End file.
